Of Remembrance and Chaos
by samsstars
Summary: In an accidental trip to England, the Flock runs into the strangest of people. The following events could never have been predicted by anyone. Set after The Angel Experiment and after The Deathly Hallows. May contain mild language later on.
1. Chapter 1: Glares

Of Remembrance and Chaos

Summary: In an accidental trip to England, the Flock runs into the strangest of people. The following events could never have been predicted by anyone. Set after The Angel Experiment and after The Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not blonde or brunette, nor am I an millionaire author.

Chapter 1: Glares

They sat in a heap, nearly on top of each other, holding their heads as the world spun and throbbed painfully around them. The first to recover was a dirty-blonde haired gangly girl who looked to be anywhere from fourteen to sixteen.

Wobbling on her own two feet, she took in the completely unfamiliar territory surrounding her. _Is that…what is that?_ Eyes as wide as saucers, she took in the precariously set up house looming in front of her.

Two figures brandishing glowing sticks rushed out of the house, three—no, four—shadows hovered in the brightly lit doorway. The shorter figure of the two—now identifiably female—gasped at the sight of six children and a dog lying in a heap on her front walk.

Slowly, the other five recovered, leaning on each other for balance as they pushed themselves off the gravel-lined walkway. Disoriented—surely not enough time had passed for it to be night—and dirty the group looked around warily at their surroundings and the two figures coming ever closer.

"Max…" a voice whispered.

A reassuring pat on his spiked, straw-blonde head followed. "It's ok." But she herself sounded unsure.

A distinctly British voice called out from the house: "Da! Teddy says they got _American_ accents!"

_Teddy?_ But there wasn't any time for further thoughts. The two figures approached them slowly, cautiously. They were too skinny to be Erasers…and what was with those weird glowing sticks? A new type of flashlight?

"Umm…Hi?" The male offered weakly.

The female—presumably his wife—smacked him on the arm. "Harry!" She glared at him sternly before turning back to the six—now slightly vibrating—kids.

"My name's Ginny. Ginny Potter. Are you all alright? You just so suddenly appeared within our wards, and we had no idea…" she trailed off realizing she was not only losing the kids, but was babbling as well. Taking in their state for the first time, her eyes widened. "Oh my…Look at you! Come in. Get some food, shower off. Now, now, I insist." Deaf to their protests, she herded the grime-covered group into her house.

The four figures in the doorway scurried in different directions as the eight approached. Casting last, curious looks at the new arrivals, they exited off to their respective rooms.

The man—Harry—noticed how much the demeanor and posture of the six changed once inside the house. They were on high alert, like they expected to be attacked.

The smallest one leaned up to the tallest girl and whispered in her ear. Harry could not make out the words, but whatever she said, their posture immediately relaxed, though they still looked wary.

"So…" one of the girls began. She had caramel colored skin and was rocking back and forth on her heels. "Where are we?"

"You're in Godric's Hollow." Harry began. Sensing that was not enough, "England."

"_WHAT?_"


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

A/N: Sorry, I know I mentioned a dog (Total) last chapter, but I decided to take him out. There's just no room in the story for him. Don't worry; I furnished the plot hole quite nicely. He'll love it there. There's a little but of a time skip here, only a couple of hours, but they've all introduced themselves—with their real names. Angel trusted them, I guess. Less confusing that way.

Chapter 2: Insanity

In James' oh-so-humble opinion, Max had an attitude to match his father's description of the snarky dungeon bat, Severus Snape. But she was pretty. _Not_ that he would _ever_ say that out loud, thank you very much.

Max, to say the least, was _extremely_ pissed off. How the hell did they wind up in _England_? Hadn't they been in _California_? The steam was practically leaking from her ears, making the Potters wonder if she had accidentally swallowed a Pepper-up potion.

Neither side had really explained their…abnormalities…to the other. Everything was left to play out on its own after basic introductions. However, explanations always come, even at the strangest of times and in the strangest of forms.

Four owls swooped through the open window of the Potter manor, each carrying a thick parchment envelope. Harry and Ginny exchanged a very quizzical look, all their children were currently in Hogwarts, and they didn't have _four_.

But those letters were not addressed to the Potters. They were addressed to four, very confused, slightly wary bird-kids sitting at the breakfast table.

"What are these?" Nudge piped up. "They're written on weird paper. Do people here usually use this type of paper? In America, we use a different kind, you see. It's white and thin and it looks really pretty! Like snow! You do know what snow is right?" A hand on her mouth silenced the tirade.

Harry laughed nervously. "These are, well, I guess it's better if you read them first. Though they are a bit late."

"How can they be late if they've just arrived?" Max questioned, pausing mid-way through opening her letter.

"Well, normally they come when you're eleven…" Ginny started.

Lily gasped "Oh my _gosh_. You guys are wizards too? Why didn't you tell us!"

The looks Lily were met with clearly asked: _are you insane or what_?

Fang whispered the contents quietly to Iggy, who stared straight ahead. Nudge squealed happily upon finishing the letter, and Max looked more than a little dubious.

"You honestly expect us to believe that _magic_ exists?" Her glare eerily reminded Harry and Ginny of their school days.

Harry quirked a smile, remembering when he himself had asked virtually the same question all those years ago. "Have you ever made something happen? Something strange? When you were really angry, or scared?"

Their eyes widened at this revelation. _Was that really magic_?

Ginny clapped her hands together. "Well I guess a trip to Diagon alley is in order! And don't any of you worry about the costs. I don't want to hear any protests."

Four mouths snapped shut.

Max huffed. "Well, I suppose there's no getting out of this." _School. Great._


	3. Chapter 3: Crowds

A/N: I know the first two chapters were kinda slow…I really didn't like that, but I think it's going to pick up now. Yay introductions!

DISCLAIMERRRRR: I am not blonde, rich, nor middle aged. Nuf said.

Chapter 3: Crowds

Diagon Alley was horrible. For six claustrophobic bird-kids, it was the worst thing possible. But Ginny had nearly dragged them through the weird green fire that didn't burn and into a dingy little bar with far too many people in it to be safe.

Their discomfort was far from unnoticeable. They twitched at every movement, looked twice at every person as though assessing their motives. Which they very well may have been, given their past.

The story had unwillingly come out; a separate letter addressed to the Potters had handled that. Apparently, someone was keeping tabs on them and that was probably more unnerving that the rest. They still had no idea who it was, though Harry and Ginny were more than understanding. They didn't pry for more information than the letter gave, letting out sympathetic gasps at the right point. Harry looked especially pained by it.

So robes were fitted, books purchased, ice cream devoured before it melted in the infuriating summer heat, parchment rolled, and quills cut. Gagging filled the apothecary as they walked in, bombarded by the scents of dragon's liver, newt's eyes, and other odious ingredients, all the while receiving nasty glares from the other patrons.

Squawking filled the streets as everyone fought to be heard over the noise. Gazzy and Iggy tried desperately to run off towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes multiple times after overhearing two boys snickering over the pranks they were going to pull with the merchandise they recently purchased. Ginny or Harry intercepted them every time, as though predicting their movements.

At last, they reached the back of the alley where a strange old man dwelled in a place of dust and magic on the purest form—Ollivanders. A small tinkling filled the shop as they entered, stirring the thick air. A creaking was heard from the back of the shop, and the old man suddenly appeared amidst the boxes.

"Harry Potter, eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core. Nice and supple." He nodded at the younger man before turning to his wife. "Ginny Weasley, now Potter, nine inches, ebony, unicorn hair core. Quite stiff. Excellent for hexes and charms." He turned once again, facing the new arrivals. "Ah…some unusual ones I see…Wand arm?"

A tape measurer snapped up from the piles and began measuring Max's arm length, and other various parts before gliding over to Fang, Iggy, and Nudge in turn. Angel and Gazzy pouted off to the side, feeling slightly jealous that they had to wait in order to receive their training and all the cool gear that came with it.

He handed a wand to Max. "Twelve inches, Cherry, Unicorn hair core. Slightly whippy." The wand didn't even reach her hand before she was sent flying backwards into an unfortunate Fang.

"Ow," came the complaint from the dark haired boy who looked more than a little miffed. Max snickered at his response before stumbling back to her feet. Ollivander had disappeared among the boxes once more.

He returned, looking more than a little giddy. "Here," he shoved the wand at her. "Seven inches, yew, dragon heartstring. Very supple. Excellent for defense." A red aura surrounded her upon taking the wand. It just felt perfect. Like it was always meant for her.

Ollivander had already moved on, searching for Fang's potential wand. "Fourteen inches, birch, dragon heartstring. Quite solid." A vase across the room shattered. The wand was quickly snatched back as Ollivander once again disappeared into his store. The next few wands were quickly snatched away.

"Thirteen inches, ebony, phoenix feather. Slightly Whippy." Black birds flew out of the tip before disappearing after a few feet.

Iggy's wand was fifteen inches, pine, with a phoenix feather core, strong and excellent for charms. Nudge's was ten inches, mahogany, unicorn hair core, and quite sturdy.

Now, it felt real. Holding wands in their hands, magic wasn't as abstract anymore. Uncharacteristically happy, they trooped down the walk, only to be stopped by an obnoxious blonde family.

"Well, Potter," the oldest male drawled, "I see you've been…busy."

Harry turned red. "Malfoy. Incase you couldn't tell, they're adopted."

The six turned back and looked at Harry skeptically. He ignored their looks and continued to glare at the man in front of him.

Max sneered. "Adopted? We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much."

Malfoy laughed. "Dissed by a group of _kids_, eh Potter? I see not much has changed there."

Just then, a younger version of the man who Harry called Malfoy appeared next to him.

"Father, what's going on? Mother's getting impatient."

"Just a moment, Scorpius."

The flock couldn't restrain their laughter. _Scorpius? Who would name their kid Scorpius?_

The boy—Scorpius—sniffed and turned on his heel.

"See ya, pretty boy!" Gazzy called after him, causing him to stiffen before continuing to walk away.

The older Malfoy looked down at the group with a newfound curiosity. "So _you're_ the Americans they mentioned were coming."

"What's it to you?" Max spat.

He chuckled darkly before following his son. _Never a good sign_, thought Max.

"Who was that?" Angel asked. "He wasn't very nice."

"That," Ginny stated, "is Draco Malfoy. A pureblood pain in the ass."

"Wow," Max mused. "I can't tell whose name is worse. His or his sons?"

The flock burst out laughing once again, Harry and Ginny chuckling along.

If only they had noticed the silent figure in the shadows, perhaps this all could have been avoided.

A/N: Aaaaaand here comes the real plot! The first few chapters were kinda slow, but I needed them to set up for the rest of the story. It's not a mystery per se, more misleading.


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Flee

A/N: I'm switching out of third person POV for the rest of the story, so it's going to be told from the eyes of the characters involved. There's going to be some skipping, not everyone knows the same stuff, and not everyone's story is going to be happening at the same time. It may be confusing, but if you get really confused, read one characters story at a time. It'll match up with where they last left off.

Disclaimah: If I owned Harry Potter or Maximum Ride, I would not have to kidnap them for my own diabolical purposes.

Chapter 4: Hide and Flee

James' POV (Harry's Father) –Don't worry, this is the only time this'll happen-

My breathing is rushed, my heartbeat much faster than normal. I'm running out of time. I need to protect these notes no matter what. Not even I know what would, what could happen if someone ever tried this.

No one can know of this. Not Lily. Not Sirius. Not Remus. There is too much danger within these pages. But I'm running out of luck. Someone wants these damn papers. Far too much for anyone's good. And I'm the only other one who knows about them.

"POTTER," the voice roared over the streets, louder than any _sonorous_ charm. Yet, no matter how hard it searched, it would never find me there. I was gone.

"I'm home!" I call out to my wife, Lily. She comes in, smiling, carrying our precious boy, our Harry, in her arms.

I reach out for him; only, horrifying noises outside of our house reach my ears.

"No," Lily whispers. She grows panicky. "It's not _possible_. He _can't_ have found us! James!"

"UPSTAIRS!" I roar, preparing for the monster that was approaching.

"James," she sobs, "I love you."

By now, Harry's wailing, sensing out stress. "I love you too Lils. Get out of here. Fast."

And she's gone.

The door explodes inwards; a tall, looming figure fills the space. "Where is it?" He hisses.

_It? No…_ "What…what are you talking about?" This is bad. He's not just after Harry.

"You know what I want, Potter. Now." His wand is level with my chest.

I hesitate too long. His spell zooms towards me.

_There's more that he wants. Can we even stop him? Lily, Harry, I'm sorry_.

The green light makes contact with me and I know that I've failed.


	5. Chapter 5: It All Begins

A/N: This actually takes place in the middle of The Angel Experiment after they save Angel, but before they head to New York. So no Voice, no Total. If there are multiple POV's in one chapter, it's most likely the same timeline. I'll make note if it's different. Have fun reading!

I OWN NONE OF THIS! NONE!  
Draco: Which is why I'm currently living in her basement. Crazy Fangirl  
Me: Aw, Dray! I knew you loved me back (Hugs)  
Draco: GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY MUGGLE.  
Me: I'm _not _a muggle! My letter just never came!  
Draco: That makes you a muggle.  
Me: MOVING ON-Here's the story!

Angel's POV

I wake up screaming. I can't remember the dream, but I'm covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I'm half expecting someone to run in, only I remember that here, even if someone _could_ here me, they most likely wouldn't care.

This is worse than the School. The room is large, but it's damp, stifling. The magic in the room presses on my head. I almost always have a headache here. I hold down a whimper. They hate it when I make noise. I learned that the hard way.

Loud, echoing footsteps fill the stone hall, and with a bang, the heavy wooden door floods the room with raw light, burning my eyes. I cover them in an attempt to salvage my sight, but I'm ripped to my feet and dragged from the room.

The door slams shut behind me, and I have a growing dread that I won't be going back.

? POV (You'll find out who later, but for now, who can guess where they are? Bonus points for who!)

I know that my eyes are searching for anything to focus on I can feel them moving. But it's too dark here. I wouldn't be able to see my hand inches from my face.

But I'm stuck. They all say there's no escape. And, even if you do get out, you're ruined. Insane. Lost. Consumed by your darkest memories. I curl myself into a tighter ball and try to remember something happy. Not that I had many happy memories to begin with.

I only remember her hair. I can't see a face anymore. Golden in the sunlight, windswept, streaked brown with mud and dirt, it's a shame I can't remember any more. I'm sure she's beautiful.

But I'm consumed by pain again. Bright lights and long halls flash in the back of my mind. Screams fill my ears. Ghostly, terrified screeches that don't exist outside of my deteriorating mind.

I lift my head, searching. For what, I'm not sure. I've given up on all hope.

Albus' POV (Different timeline—1st of September)

Noise filled the platform, surrounding the scarlet steam engine like the smoke it spews. We've said our goodbyes, gotten last hugs, promised that we'd come home for holidays, write often, and tell what houses Max, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge got into.

After meeting up with Hugo and Rose, we piled into a compartment that miraculously fit us all. James delved into descriptions of all the professors, heads of houses, and classes.

Then, we reached the houses. "They're all in Gryffindor," I explained, "But there are three other houses as well. Gryffindor's known for bravery, chivalry, and sometimes, rash behavior. Ravenclaw—another house—is known for intelligence and wit. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious—often mistaken for evil, but it's _not_ true. Then there's Hufflepuff. They're really nice and loyal. Extremely friendly."

James interjected. "Usually called the house for misfits and outcasts."

"Be nice," Rose called. "Hufflepuffs are _not_ outcasts, they're just not as out there as the other houses."

Max was looking at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"You said 'they're all' when describing the houses. Where are you?"

Crap. I was hoping they hadn't picked up on that. I turned slightly red. "Ah, well…"

"He's a Slytherin. First Potter ever. First Weasley ever." Lily was smirking at her older brother.

"Oh shut _up_!" I was kind of worked up now. "I just said there's nothing wrong with Slytherin. _Dad_ said that there's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

"Didn't stop the weird looks when you came home best friends with Malfoy." James pointed out.

"Malfoy?" Fang asked. I think it was the first time I've heard him speak. "You mean the kid with the weird name?"

"Scorpius?" I asked. "Yeah, him."

"He's a prat."

"Is not!"

The entire compartment except for Fang and me started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I argued, "He's my friend!"

"Who's your friend?" A new, familiar voice questioned.

"You, Scorpius." I smiled up at him in the doorway.

Max settled into a glare. Uh-oh. This wasn't going to be good. Scorpius noticed her, and his face hardened as well. Shit.

"Guys…" I began, "Please don't."

Scorpius relented, "For you, Al, fine."

Max was not so keen in letting it go. "Aw, your little boyfriend's so nice _Al_," she sneered. I turned beet red. So did Scorpius.

"Well, at least one of us has manners," he shot back.

"I would expect you should having grown up in your fancy palace with your fancy parents." Was it just me, or did she sound slightly bitter? I still don't know much about these weird Americans.

Fang nudged Max on the arm. "Drop it." She looked like she was about to kill him, but soon followed his words. With a huff, she slumped back against the seat.

"Need a place to sit, Scor?" I asked.

"Thanks." He fell into his seat next to an unusually silent, slightly red Nudge. "So you're the new kids from America, huh? I think the entire school knows about you by now."

"Great," Max sighed. "_More_ attention."

Scor shrugged. "It's not like there are a ton of kids at Hogwarts. Only about forty kids a grade, times seven years…two-hundred and eighty."

This didn't seem to comfort them at all. An announcement rang through the halls: "Robes on! We'll be arriving soon!"

This was going to be an interesting year.

Draco: So...am I in this at all?  
Me: You were. two chapters back.  
Draco: Is that it? I'm OLD?  
Me: We'll talk about your self-confidence issues later, Draco. Until Next time!

Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of my writing!

XO, Samsstars


	6. Chapter 6: Sorting

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been on day trips for the past few days. Here we go!

Chapter 6: Sorting

Fang's POV:

Hogwarts was loud. And there were too many people for my comfort level. Of course, we had to go with the first years since we needed to be sorted. At least we'd be first—according to McGonagall.

The oak doors slammed back open as the four of us stood in the front of the line, very obviously standing out. Wonderful. I just love to be seen. Maybe there's an invisible spell thing I can use.

The room was, well, magical. The ceiling looked like the sky and I so desperately wanted to fly off into it. But I knew I couldn't. No one here knew about our wings. At least that I knew of.

There was a man about Harry's age standing next to a battered hat on a stool. He started talking, but I didn't really hear what he was saying. Though I would never admit nor show it, I was kind of nervous. What if I was in a different house then Max? Then Iggy? Nudge?

"Ride, Fang" I guess we were all going by Max's last name then.

I swaggered up to the front of the room as nonchalantly as I could, grateful when the hat fell over my eyes and covered the obvious looks of my soon-to-be classmates.

_Nervous, I see._ I jumped at the voice

_ What?_ I questioned

_ I'm the Sorting Hat. Let's see…where would you be best. You want to prove yourself, yes, but you like the shadows. No desire to be noticed. You're loyal, but not enough for Hufflepuff. Smart, but not book-smart. I think…_"SLYTHERIN!" The voice boomed to the entire hall.

I walked over to Albus and sat down next to him. Great. I highly doubted Max would ever be in this house.

"Ride, Iggy" the professor called.

Iggy stumbled up to the stage with help from Max. Maybe someone here can cure his blindness. Based on the stories of the castle, he'll never get his bearings. Especially if it does change all the time.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. James came over and escorted Iggy over to the table on the far left of the room.

"Ride, Max." She stalked up to the stool, looking every bit the evil mother bear that she is.

It took a good minute, but the house called out "GRYFFINDOR" in the end. Now only Nudge was left.

"Ride, Nudge" She nearly stumbled up the stairs in her haste to get to the battered hat. She made a slight face as it fell over her head, probably worried about her fashion sense.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the house called. Nudge looked a little miffed, probably because the hat cut her off.

She walked over to the table in yellow and sat down next to a girl, immediately striking up conversation.

Looks like only Max and Iggy were able to stick together. I hope this doesn't split us apart.

And there's chapter 6!  
Draco: And I wasn't in it.  
Me: Oh, shush Draco. I'm starting another story. You'll be in that one.  
Draco: Really? Does that mean I get out of your house?  
Me: No. I already had to move you to my room because of the rabid fangirl infestation. You're staying here.  
Draco: Darn.  
Me: Please Review! I love love love feedback! And please tell Draco to suck it up? Yeah? Thanks!  
Draco: Hey!


	7. Chapter 7: Reflection and Disappearance

Chapter 7: Reflection and Disappearance

A/N: Here's chapter 7! I own nothing! Enjoy~

Max's POV:

Whatever nice cards Fate decided to give us were quickly drawn back. Not only were Fang, Nudge, Iggy and I separated, but classwork kept us from seeing each other. Then, one day, Fang disappeared about a week into school.

He just didn't show up. We get to Transfiguration, and none of the 5th year Slytherins are in the room. They didn't come. Finally, McGonagall summoned Professor Snape to see what was going on. Whatever he discovered in their dorm was not good.

Rumor has it that there were three boys unconscious on the floor, looking as though they had been battling. With what, no one knows. They have no memories of that night. They were up in the infirmary for about a week. It took three people to restrain me from beating Albus to a pulp.

I've been on edge since then. No one knows where Fang went, who took him—if anyone—and why they wanted him. I've been keeping a closer eye out on the Flock when possible and Harry and Ginny have been constantly in contact with their kids.

Angel and Gazzy are gone too. They disappeared last night sometime. There was this huge Ward fluctuation in the entire neighborhood—apparently it happens occasionally—and Angel and Gazzy just disappeared right in front of Harry and Ginny. Gone. My babies. Fang. I can't stop it. I don't know what's happening. Why us?

Fang's POV

I know that my eyes are searching for anything to focus on I can feel them moving. But it's too dark here. I wouldn't be able to see my hand inches from my face.

But I'm stuck. They all say there's no escape. And, even if you do get out, you're ruined. Insane. Lost. Consumed by your darkest memories. I curl myself into a tighter ball and try to remember something happy. Not that I had many happy memories to begin with.

I only remember her hair. I can't see a face anymore. Golden in the sunlight, windswept, streaked brown with mud and dirt, it's a shame I can't remember any more. I'm sure she's beautiful.

But I'm consumed by pain again. Bright lights and long halls flash in the back of my mind. Screams fill my ears. Ghostly, terrified screeches that don't exist outside of my deteriorating mind.

I lift my head, searching. For what, I'm not sure. I've given up on all hope.

Apparently I'm dangerous. Infused with Dark Magic by some crazy wizard who moved to America and experimented with magic, animals, and humans. We're the result. How Ironic.

They said the rest are safe. They're "Light Magic" so they can stay free. They said something else, but I can't remember anymore.

How many days has it been? What did we do before this? Who is that girl I keep seeing? I hear more screams. I can't tell reality from my imagination anymore.

At least the others are safe. Whoever they are, wherever they are.

Gazzy's POV

There was a loud popping noise and suddenly, we weren't in the Potter's sitting room anymore. A long, dark hall stretched as far as we could see in front of us and behind us. More hallways branched off the sides, seemingly winding further into this maze.

Angel whimpers. This probably reminds her of the School. Max must be really worried, especially since Fang's gone. Only this time, she doesn't know where to find us. Will we ever get out?

Nudge's POV

I hear screams from the girls in my room. Lights fly in all directions, hexes I can't identify. But I can't move. My arms feel like lead, no matter how hard I try to move them, they stay stuck to my sides. Only my eyes can move, but I can hardly see anything besides the lights.

"_Stupefy"_ says a voice, and my world goes dark.

Draco: Are they gonna be OK?  
Me: Awww, Draco are you worried for the Bird-kids?  
Draco: Wha-I'm not worried! I'm just slightly concerned!  
Me: Suuuure. Whatever you say. Review! I know you can see that box. Type in it. Let me know what you think! Or don't. Say something to Draco. Just type in the box. Do it. You know you want to.  
Draco: IMPERIO!

With love, Samsstars


	8. Chapter 8: Separation

A/N: This is the final chapter. I may do a sequel eventually, but I didn't plan for this to be a long story in the first place. The timing is purposely vague. I do everything on purpose. Don't doubt me.

Chapter 9: Separation

Nudge's POV:

I can't move. I'm strapped on a table, like the ones at the school, only this time I can't even struggle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a glimpse of blonde curls. Angel? I want to ask, but I can't move my mouth.

_Nudge_? That's Angel's voice! She's here with me! _Nudge, I can't move. These people…they…_She was crying. If I could've, I would have frowned. What had scared Angel so much? _They want to take us apart._

Take us apart? No. No! They already did this to Fang? To Gazzy? What about Max and Iggy? Oh God, please don't let this happen.

I hear noises outside the door. Someone's banging on it, trying to get in. Bright lights shine through as the door bursts inwards. Some guy is standing there in a dark travelling cloak.

He waves his wand and I can move again. Angel can too. I feel limp with relief, but there's not time to waste.

"Come on," he says. "We have to get moving. Follow me unless you'd rather stay."

I don't recognize the voice, but there's no time to debate trust. I'd rather go back to the School than stay here. Grabbing Angel's hand, I run off after the cloaked man.

I don't recognize anything, but he seems to know where he's going. Once we're outside, he suddenly grabs my arm.

"Let go of me! Just because you got us out of there doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

The man seemed to pause. "We need to get further away. I need to apparate. The only way for me to do that with you is if I hold onto you."

I slowly nodded. "Fine. But where are the rest?"

"I know not. You are the only two here."

Max's POV

It's only Iggy and me now. They won't let us leave to go search for the rest, they only say "we've got people searching for them". Not that it makes me feel any better. Once we get back to the Potter's, I'm leaving to go find them.

Just a few more months. Just a few more.

Draco: That's a horrible ending  
Me: Oh shut it. You're just bitter.  
Draco: Am not! I still like your other story better.  
Me: Sure you do. For now.  
Draco: For now?! What's that supposed to mean?  
Me: Exactly that. Now quiet. Please review! It's a crappy ending, but I really wanted to make it mysterious and really kind of vague. Did I succeed or too much so? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm begging you. I'll lend you Draco for the night!  
Draco: HEY!  
Me: Shush. Anyways, after I finish my other story-or at least get further into it-I Have ideas for a Percy Jackson story as well as another Harry Potter one. Read my other story and check out my profile for any updates! Thank you for reading OF REMEMBRANCE AND CHAOS. I hope you all liked it and keep an eye out for more stories!


End file.
